


Surreal Exploiting

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Extra Limbs, Gen, Peter Parker is Hella Spider, Trans Peter Parker, spider anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter becomes a little more spider-y than he thinks he should be.





	Surreal Exploiting

It annoys Peter, knowing that just hours ago, eight new limbs had sprouted from his back, ripping at the skin while two new web spinners tore at his wrists, making their selves at home without considering that their host wanted no part in that. It has him sitting on his bed, legs crossed and annoyance clear as he glares at the little spinners on his wrists. They ache from when they broke through his skin earlier, blotchy red covering the area around it, bruised and raw. He had been scratching at his wrists and back all day only to be greeted with a shock of pain each and every time he touched the raw areas. 

 

He gently presses his index finger to one of the collective spinnerets, cringing as he peers at it. Eight little sections press together, forming a web that sticks to his hand easily. He doesn’t press any harder, pulling away with the same cringe he held before, not daring fall as he examines his wrist. 

 

“How the fuck am I going to hide this,” he mumbles, brows knit. Peter settles his arm down. Instead of continuing to look at the spinnerets, he turns to examine the sticky webbing, silently wondering if he could make any other webbing as a normal spider could. He’s silently glad that they’re on his wrist instead of on his lower back like a normal spider, as that would make for something rather awkward at the end of the day, especially if his shirt rode up too much or his pants fell the tiniest bit to reveal it. Then he would  _ truly _ be a freak. 

 

His phone displays the Wikipedia page about spinnerets, supplying rather limited information. There were the basics, like how they came in sets of two, four, six, or eight and that it’s an organ, meaning Peter has another organ that can fail and infect his body which makes him groan. He already sticks to walls just fine and silently wonders if it’s because of the supposed Zebra Tarantula or if it’s just because it happened like that. He can only wonder more and more so which spider bit him, but the light had been too low in that alley and he had only caught the pulsating grow  _ after _ he had been bitten. 

 

“Ned’s going to have a field day with this when he finds out,” he mumbles to himself once again. Then, he stands up, feet touching the ground with slick moves as the spider legs retract, wrapping around his waist in one fluid motion. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it as he paces around the room. “I can’t tell Ned. What would he say?” He absently runs a hand through his hair. “Am I a spider now? Do I lay eggs? Why did I kill the spider? Did I kill the spider?” His questions come out quiet but they still come out, all the same, echoing through his mind. Eventually, his mouth can’t keep up with the questions. He stumbles over everything, repeating statements and even skipping most of the words in some, stuttering again and again. He doesn’t care, though, it’s just himself to see it. 

 

“Can I talk to spiders?” 

 

He pauses at that question.  _ Can he? _ His mind stutters as it repeats the question over and over again. He’s not exactly sure there are any spiders he can exactly experiment with. His hypothesis is pointless without something to truly test it with. However, he does conclude that he can just test it out the next time he sees a spider. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment your thoughts! I am a thirsty hoe that needs reviews!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
